Adytum
by italy8868
Summary: I subscribed to  Word of the Day and based this story on the word I got. Not much fluff, very short, but at least I finished this one!


**Adytum**

Since I can't seem to finish any fanfiction I start because I get writer's block really fast, I thought I could use a challenge and inspiration. I will try to keep this short, and base it on _the Word of the Day for Saturday, December 10, 2011, _from .

adytum \ad-i-tuhm\, noun:

1. A sacred place that the public is forbidden to enter; an inner shrine.

2. The most sacred or reserved part of any place of worship.

Adytum is from the Greek roots a- meaning "not" and -dyton meaning "to enter."

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, except the idea, the computer I used to type it on, and the internet connection I paid for to be able to upload this.

Teresa Lisbon was sitting at her desk, trying to get rid of all the paperwork that seemed to follow her consultant wherever he went. He was lying on the couch with a steaming cup of tea resting on his chest while he warmed up his hands around it. He seemed to be resting peacefully and Lisbon really envied him. Her team was getting ready to leave. She could see Rigsby constantly checking his watch to see if it was time to go. He looked like a school kid waiting for the bell to ring. Van Pelt was tidying up her desk and Cho started a new book, trying to find a comfortable position in his chair. Lisbon knew he hurt his back a few days ago, because of another one of Jane's genius plans. Since there was nothing left to do for the day anyway, she decided to get up and relieve her team.

-_Hey everyone. You all did a nice job on this one, and since there's nothing else for now, you're all free to go home for the week-end. Enjoy!_

_-Thanks Boss! _came the unified reply. They all got their jackets and headed for the elevator. Jane silently got up and followed Lisbon into her office. As she entered, before she even turned around, she told Jane to shut the door.

_-How did you know I was behind you?_

_-I'm a cop, remember? I could feel your eyes staring at my back and I could feel your concentration trying to be as silent as possible to startle me…_

_-That's not true! _

_-Of course it isn't. What can I do for you?_

_-Nothing, I just thought I would come lie down here. It's nice to have some human company sometimes._

_-Just… don't distract me. I need to finish this._

As he got comfortable on her couch, she finished her paperwork. For about an hour, she was so focused on writing her reports she didn't notice that he had been watching her without budging the whole time. As she wrote the last word for the night, she closed her eyes and lay back in her chair. Jane smiled.

_-Done for tonight?_

-_Yes, I am. And now, I am going home, taking a nice hot shower and going to bed._

-_Aren't you going to ask me if I want to join you?_ said Jane, trying to get her to blush.

-_Of course, where are my manners! Do you want to join me?_ Was Lisbon's reply. She was tired, but she could not always let him win. And for once, she thought that she could win by playing his game. She was sure he was not ready for that. And she was right.

She could see his entire demeanor change, first he looked very surprised, then he looked like he was considering something very hard, but suddenly his blue eyes became grey. He looked sad but determined, and not in the mood for her game.

-_What is it Jane? Are you alright?_

He just put down his teacup, helped her gathering her things and led her to his car. She followed him without a word, worried about what just happened to him.

-_Jane, please! Tell me what's wrong. Is it what I said before? I was just teasing, you know._

_-It's ok Lisbon. I'm fine. I'll explain when we get there._

He looked at her with a tentative smile but she could see how serious it was for him, whatever it was. They rode in silence the rest of the way. When they arrived at Jane's house, Lisbon was confused, but didn't say anything. She followed him inside and took the seat he offered her. He went to put on tea and came back with a cup for each of them, and for once she didn't insist on having coffee. She sipped her tea waiting for him to talk.

-_It's been a long time now. Since it happened. And I never let anyone enter the room. I still sleep there every night, but I don't allow anyone inside. It's too painful. Like it would somehow make it real. But I realized tonight that it is real. Nothing can bring them back. But we are alive and real as well, and life goes on. You haven't even looked at the crime scene photos, have you?_

_-No, I haven't. I felt that I would betray your privacy. That room always felt like your adytum to me. _

_-I know, and it was. I was always thankful for your discretion. But that time is over. I want you to see it, because I want to make peace with my past. I need you to see it._

_-Ok. Only if you are sure._

_-I am._

Jane got up and stretched out his hand to help Lisbon to her feet. She had always hated when man did that, or held open doors for her, like she wasn't able to do so herself. But with Jane it was different. Like he only did it to show how much he appreciated her. She took his warm hand in hers and let him lead the way. They went upstairs, he opened the door and let her inside. The red smiling face was the first thing she saw and the sight of it made her sick. But she was determined to be strong for his sake. She entered the empty room and took a look around. Except for the naked mattress lying on the floor, there was nothing left. She looked back and saw Patrick Jane looking at her. For the first time since she had known him, he seemed at peace. He looked like he had given up his thirst of vengeance. He almost seemed happy. She looked him deep in the eyes and just asked him:

-_It's over, isn't it?_

_-Yes._

She had tears in her eyes, and she knew that he had finally made a choice. He had chosen her over Red John, and she knew that nothing could ever tear them apart. ..

This is it, I hope you licked it. I would of course love reviews, bad and good. And I think they should just add the old 5-stars voting system from YouTube. Anyone remember that one? Would be great to list the stories, don't you think?


End file.
